


To Light a Candle

by The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, But He Can be Kind, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hux is Not Good, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew/pseuds/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew
Summary: General Hux finds Jedi Master Luke Skywalker first. This changes things, but not in the ways you might expect.Kylo Ren is jealous and furious in equal measure, though he's not quite sure with whom. Snoke is smug at Skywalker's humiliation, certain in his victory. Hux is pleased that someone is willing to help him restore order to the galaxy, no matter how soft-hearted Skywalker's suggestions seem at first.Luke is tired: of life, of the Force, of always being expected to save the day. When given the choice, he's more than willing to play the role of Hux's pet, saving lives only a handful at a time with well-timed suggestions, all while enjoying his time spent in the General's bed.And the Resistance isn't sure if they should be mounting a rescue or expecting a betrayal from the Republic's greatest hero.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain why, but I find the idea of this pairing extremely hot. Unfortunately, all the stories that are up feature a pre-sequel trilogy Luke or a de-aged Luke and/or a ridiculously evil Hux.
> 
> The dub-con tag is for a scene at the end. Luke is willing, and Hux gives Luke a chance to back out, but the apparent imbalance of power could be triggering.

Hux grinned viciously at the sight before him. For years, his rival Kylo Ren had been searching for the location of the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker, to no avail. But one of Hux's spies had lucked out on information on the whereabouts of someone rumored to have a map to Skywalker’s location. Ren had been off on a mission for the Supreme Leader, so Hux had taken the opportunity to quickly, and quietly, lead a small team to the man’s last known location on Jakku.

Hux didn’t doubt that if Kylo Ren had led the mission, it would have turned into a bloody mess. Instead, it had been fairly quiet. They had landed the shuttle just outside the outskirts of the small village and had entered the target’s hut without alerting the other villagers. It had taken a bit of...convincing…before Lor San Tekka had finally given up the antique data storage unit that the old man claimed to contain a map to the hidden Jedi Master.

Map in hand, they had left Jakku as quickly and as quietly as they had arrived. The map had proved to be incomplete, however, and Hux had had to stop himself from ordering the _Finalizer_ back to Jakku to kill San Tekka for his deception. Thankfully, his analysts had assured him that they could fill in the missing piece through comparing star charts, a successful endeavor that had brought them here, a nearly forgotten planet called Ahch-to.

They knew they had found the right planet when scouts had found a familiar X-Wing sunk in the bay of one of the islands. Hux had quickly ordered a squadron of stormtroopers to join him and Captain Phasma in going down to the planet to search for and capture Skywalker.

After leaving the shuttle, the troopers had quickly rounded up as many of the small, amphibian-looking natives as they could find. The ancient stone buildings were raided, the little aliens marched out by blaster point and put under guard. Hux's has orders had been very specific; as little violence as possible was to be used against the planet’s natives, if any. It wasn’t for any moral reason, but because Hux meant to use their well-being as a guarantee of good behavior from Skywalker when they found him.

And they had. Now, the Jedi Master was in front of Hux, hands shackled, clothes ragged, and looking far older than Hux had expected. Years on the run had obviously not done the man any favors.

“Jedi Master Luke Skywalker,” Hux drawled, looking down at the shorter man.

“I’m afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage…” Skywalker trailed off questioningly.

“General Armitage Hux,” Hux supplied.

“Any relation to a Brendol Hux?”

“My father,” Hux admitted.

“And how is he?”

“Dead.”

“Forgive me when I say I’m not sorry to hear that.”

“Neither was I.” Hux's voice is, perhaps, a tad too pleased, and he knows that Skywalker noticed. The man lets it go without comment, however, instead turning a contemplative gaze to the surrounding stormtroopers.

“Would you like to know why I’m here, Skywalker,” Hux asked conversationally.

“I believe I have some idea,” Skywalker murmured, eyeing the frightened huddle of natives nearby in concern.

Hux stepped closer to the man. “If you cooperate, they will remain unharmed. All we want is you.”

“And if I refuse?” the Jedi asked.

“Then I start killing the aliens until you agree.”

“Then I don’t have much choice, do I?”

“There is always a choice. You simply must decide if you can live with the consequences of it.” Hux moved back again. “Well?”

Skywalker closed his eyes. “You win.”

“Good man.” Hux held out his hand to Phasma. “Captain.”

The captain handed over a thick collar. It was designed to suppress the power of Force-active prisoners, though Hux had never had the opportunity to use it before now. Not that he hadn’t fantasized about it, whenever Kylo Ren had had another destructive tantrum.

Hux gestured at the stormtroopers holding Skywalker to bring him closer. There was about a foot of space between them now, Skywalker’s eyes trained on the collar.

“I trust you won’t resist,” Hux said softly, holding up the Force-suppressing collar. Skywalker only bowed his head, giving Hux better access to strap it around his neck. Hux pressed in ungloved thumb to the biometric lock, ensuring that he would be the only one capable of removing it. “Very good,” he said, pulling away.

Hux pulled his glove back on. “Captain Phasma,” he said, drawing himself up, hands clasped behind his back. “You and five of your squad will return to the ship with Skywalker. I will return to the _Finalizer_ when my business on the planet is concluded.”

“Sir-” Phasma began.

“That is an order, Captain,” Hux snapped. “I assure you, I won’t be long.”

“Very well, sir.” She snapped a sharp salute and turned on her heel, the two troopers holding Skywalker, the Jedi himself, and three other troopers following.

Hux watch them go only long enough to ensure that his order was being followed, before turning his attention back on the troops milling about the tiny seaside village.

“Sir!” One of his lieutenants threw up a quick salute. “What should we do with the aliens?”

Hux drew a cold, calculating gaze over the huddle of natives still under armed guard. “Let them go,” he said at last. “Skywalker has bought their lives with his cooperation. So long as they remain unharmed, they will serve as hostages against Skywalker’s good behavior.”

“Yes, sir.” The lieutenant barked an order to the troopers, who took their weapons off of the aliens and brought them back up to the ready position. The troopers then formed up and marched after the officer as Hux continued his own patrol around the village.

At one of the stone huts, he was stopped by a stormtrooper. “General,” the trooper stated, “we believe we found Skywalker’s dwelling.”

The interior of the small hut was as pathetic as Skywalker’s own appearance. A tiny cot with a thin blanket and a nearly flat pillow, one or two threadbare changes of clothes, bones and pieces of glass and wood displayed as if they were precious treasures. The only thing of seemingly any value was a sturdy chest with a single set of Jedi robes that looked like they hadn’t been worn in years.

“Did you find anything else,” Hux asked. “Skywalker’s lightsaber?”

“Just a few bottles, sir,” a stormtrooper answered. “No sign of a lightsaber.” Another question to ask at Skywalker’s interrogation.

There seemed to be nothing else of interest on the island, but Hux gave orders for the rest of the island to be more thoroughly searched, just in case. With his orders acknowledged, he took one of the shuttles back to the ship.

Skywalker had been brought to one of the interrogation chambers, and so Hux headed there as soon as he returned to the _Finalizer_. He ordered his guard detail to stay outside the door of the room as he entered.

Skywalker was in one of the interrogation chairs, arms, legs and forehead strapped down as to allow as little movement as possible. However, despite his position Skywalker looked surprisingly at ease. In fact, the Jedi actually seemed far less tired and beaten down by life.

“Is this the part where I start begging you not to torture me in exchange for whatever you want to hear?” Skywalker lightly snarked.

“Hardly,” Hux drawled, circling around the bound Jedi. “It’s far too early for such drastic measures.” He ended back in front of Skywalker. “I simply have a few simple questions for you.”

Skywalker shrugged as well as he could. “Well, I obviously can’t stop you from asking. I can’t promise that I will answer, though.”

“You’d be surprised by how much people say when they say nothing at all,” Hux stated. “Let’s start with something easy. My men searched your dwelling and were unable to find your lightsaber. Where is it?”

“I don’t know,” Skywalker answered. “I gave it to an acquaintance and told them to get rid of it. With any luck, they tossed it into a star’s gravitational well.”

Hux stared at the Jedi. He was telling the truth, as far as he knew it. Hux doubted that the lightsaber had actually been destroyed. Skywalker was still a symbol of hope for the Resistance, never mind that he hadn’t been seen in years. If that acquaintance hadn’t kept it, they had likely given it to a trusted associate in the hope that Skywalker would return.

He continued with his questions. “What do you know about General Organa's plan for the Resistance?”

Skywalker raised an eyebrow. “You realize that I’ve been out of contact with the rest of the Galaxy for more than a decade. I haven’t talked to Leia since before…” He closed his eyes in remembered pain. “Well, since before.

“As for this ‘Resistance,’ all I know is that Leia was planning on forming a new political party and often joked about calling it that.”

“A political party.” Hux wanted to be skeptical, but he could admit that many of the Resistance’s leaders had previously been Republic senators, General Organa included. Quite a few, Organa also included, had been ‘Heroes of the Rebel Alliance.’ A political group turned militia was hardly unheard-of.

“What was the purpose of this ‘political party,’ that it would be so easily turned into a terrorist group?” Figuring out what the Resistance wanted, besides the destruction of the First Order, would go a long way towards predicting their movements.

“There were a number of things. Not sure if I remember everything.” Skywalker hummed, closing his eyes for a moment as he recalled what he knew. “There was something that all of us that fought in the war were against, the Military Disarmament Act. It went too far, leaving poor Republic worlds nearly defenseless. Leia was worried it would leave them open to attack by Empire remnants like the First Order.” He raised an eyebrow. “I'm guessing she meant you.”

Hux smirked. “Correct.” He loomed over the Jedi, bracing himself against the chair by Skywalker’s right shoulder. “Is there anything else you remember,” he said softly.

Skywalker didn’t seem to be affected by the intimacy. “Leia always complained about some of the senators and planetary governors from the time of the Empire who were still in power. Said a lot of them were corrupt.”

Hux pulled back. “So General Organa is most concerned with corruption and the defense of her allies,” he mused, turning his back to Skywalker. “That information is quite useful to me.”

“Are you done with your questions?”

“For now,” Hux said, turning back to the Jedi.

“So what happens to me now?”

“Right now, you’re still useful to me, so that rules out execution. That just leaves imprisonment.” Even the threat of being thrown in a cell didn't change Skywalker’s demeanor. Hux was struck with the urge to make the Jedi finally react. “Of course,” he drawled, moving closer to Skywalker, “you could always bargain for better accommodations.”

“I don’t exactly have anything to bargain with,” Skywalker replied.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Hux said, tilting his head slightly. “You still have one thing left.” He looked over the older man’s body suggestively.

Skywalker actually looked thoughtful. “And what would I be bargaining for?”

Hux was surprised at Skywalker’s reply, though he didn’t let it show. He decided to keep pushing to see how far Skywalker was willing to go and leaned over the Jedi again. “Clean clothes, for one. A shower, better food, a warm, comfortable place to sleep,” he said softly.

Skywalker didn’t so much as flush. “And what do you want from me?”

Hugs dropped his gaze down to the other man’s lips. “I believe your mouth would be a good down payment,” he murmured, cupping Skywalker’s cheek and running his thumb over the man’s lips.

Skywalker’s tongue flicked out, wetting Hux's gloved thumb. “Sounds like a good deal to me,” he said lowly. “Just so you know, I’m a bit out of practice. Not a lot of opportunities on Ahch-to hone my skills.”

Hux chuckled. “I’m surprised. The great Luke Skywalker, sucking cock.”

Skywalker shrugged. “It was war. There was no guarantee that any of us be coming back from the next battle. There was nothing more to it than a form of intimacy and comfort.”

Hux simply hummed in response before climbing onto the interrogation chair. It was an awkward position, straddling Skywalker’s thighs in a stance somewhere between kneeling and standing, one hand gripping the headrest for balance. “This is your last chance to back out,” he said, opening his jodhpurs with his free hand.

“I’m not really one to run away from challenges.”

“Very well.” Hux pulled his member free of his pants. His penis was still soft, arousal barely a spark. He looked down and realized that it would be almost impossible for Skywalker to suck him off, bound as he was, unless Hux was willing to do all the work.

He made quick work of the strap that held Skywalker’s head in place. That done, he lifted his cock to the older man’s lips. “I trust that you know what will happen if you decide to bite.”

“I think I have some idea.” Skywalker leaned his head forward, taking the tip of Hux's penis into his mouth.

Skywalker hadn’t been lying about his experience. There was some technique to the man’s sucking and licking, but he was a bit sloppy, if eager. Hux quickly hardened under Skywalker’s ministrations, and he groaned quietly as his arousal built. The man bobbed his head, taking more and more of Hux into his mouth. He was a quick study, tongue tracing the vein on the underside of Hux's dick and finding all the sensitive places.

Hux threaded the fingers of his free hand into Skywalker’s hair, guiding the man to go a bit faster and a little deeper. When the man began to gag, he backed off a little, drawing on his self-control to only thrust shallowly rather than taking what he wanted from Skywalker. He moaned as his orgasm drew near, and Skywalker drew back until just the tip of Hux's cock was in his mouth. He sucked hard, tongue digging into the slit, and then he hummed.

The vibrations finally brought Hux over the brink, and he orgasmed with a choked cry. Cum filled Skywalker’s mouth and he swallowed as fast as he could. Hux panted as he came down from his release, drawing his softening cock from Skywalker’s mouth. A small dribble of cum had escaped Skywalker’s mouth, and Hux gathered it up with a gloved thumb, slipping it between the man swollen, spit slick lips.

Skywalker sucked Hux's his thumb clean before letting it slip from his lips. “So,” he asked, voice husky from swallowing Hux's cock. “How’d I do?”

“You did well,” Hux purred, running his fingers through the Jedi’s hair. “Very well, indeed.” He tucked himself away, redoing his pants. “You’ve definitely earned your reward.” He climbed down off of the chair and straightened out his clothes before calling for the guards outside.

Once they were inside, he addressed them. “Remove him from his restraints,” he said, nodding his head in Skywalker’s direction, “and then bring him to my quarters.”

“Sir?” one of the stormtroopers questioned.

“Not to worry, trooper,” Hux assured. “Skywalker won’t be a problem. Right, pet?” The Jedi nodded, compliant as the troopers removed the straps that held him down. Oh, yes, the man was a fortuitous find, indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the lack of smexy times, this was one of the chapters that I most wanted to write. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta and have been experimenting with a voice to text program. I write everything longhand, so this speeds things up but tends to leave a lot of errors. If you see any typos, tell me.

The walk to the general’s quarters was quiet, Hux focused on a data pad one of the troopers had handed to him, and the stormtroopers surrounding Luke professionally silent. Thankfully it was a quick trip.

Soon, they were at the entrance to the general’s rooms. The stormtroopers removed the shackles that had been placed earlier ‘as a precaution’ for the trip through the ship. Hux typed his access code into the keypad for the door’s lock, gesturing Luke inside once the door was open.

“I have some business that I must attend to. Take advantage of the shower while you have the time. I will be bringing a change of clothes and toiletries once I return,” the general informed the Jedi. “Two stormtroopers will be assigned to guard the door, so please don’t attempt to leave.”

“Of course,” Luke replied, rubbing absently at his wrists.

Hux simply nodded in response before turning crisply on his heel, the door closing behind him as he left.

Luke let out a sigh once the general had left, looking around the room that he had been left in. As an officer’s quarters, it was much roomier than the usual ship’s berths, with the few luxuries afforded to those of higher rank. There was a closest on one side with a full size bed against the wall in one corner, done up with the sharpest military corners that Luke had ever seen, a small night table at its head. At right angles to the opposite wall was a wooden desk, solid and sturdy, where the general apparently did much of his work. A door which obviously led to the bathroom was on the same wall. The room was surprisingly spartan, with no personal touches other than the wooden desk.

Luke decided to take Hux at his word and take a shower. The bathroom wasn’t much different from the room, small and tidy, with no personal touches. A simple, unframed mirror above a sink and small vanity, with a cabinet underneath. The only luxury here was the shower, roomy with an option for water alongside the standard sonic setting.

He got undressed quickly and turned on the shower. The water heated quickly, and Luke stepped under the spray, pulling the curtain shut behind him. He sighed in relief as the hot water pounded against his back. It had been more than a decade since he had had a shower that hadn’t involved a cold waterfall. A hot bath had been a sponge bath with water heated over a fire and the harsh, gritty soap that the Lanai Caretakers made from porg fat and wood ash.

Luke lathered himself up with the small bar of soap. Soft with a light, clean scent, it was still far more extravagant than anything he had used in years. The shampoo was just as simple, and just as appreciated. He enjoyed the shower for a few more minutes until he actually felt like a human being once more. Reluctantly, he turned off the water and stepped out, drying himself off with a ridiculously fluffy towel. Or perhaps, he thought ruefully, he had simply forgotten how a real towel felt after all these years.

After a vigorous rub to towel dry his hair, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Then, for the first time in years, he looked at himself in the mirror. A tired old man stared back at him. Shaggy hair, gone gray with age and stress and unevenly cut with a knife whenever it got long enough to be annoying. An unkempt beard, a scarred face, lined and tanned by sun and wind, and tired eyes.

His hands were shaking. Oh, he realized, the adrenaline is finally wearing off. He had believed that he was going to die and had accepted, almost even welcomed it. Then he had met General Hux and realized that his death would not be so soon. As he had waited in the interrogation chamber, a spark of his old fire reignited. Luke had nothing left to lose, and so he decided to gain what amusement he could while he still lived.

And again, the general had surprised him. The man had asked questions with harmless answers before declaring that Luke was still too useful to execute. And then, Hux had made that surprising preposition, and Luke had played along to see how far the general would push. Neither had been willing to capitulate, and Luke had traded his body for comforts he had not experienced in more than a decade.

Yet Hux had been surprisingly kind and remarkably gentle. Luke had expected the other man to simply take what he wanted from the Jedi, but Hux had shown restraint, going only as far as Luke could take.

It had been decades since Luke had been with another person. In his time with Rogue Squadron and the Rebel Alliance, his sexual experience had consisted mainly of hurried blowjobs and mutual masturbation between missions, or simply sleeping in the same bunk to take comfort in the presence of another living, breathing body after the loss of friends and comrades. 

After the war, his sexual encounters were few and far between, with his longest relationship having been with a beautiful red-haired woman before their respective issues regarding his father had finally proved too much to overcome, and they had gone their separate ways. After that, he had been too occupied in searching out what remained of Jedi relics and knowledge, then building his Academy and finding his students than to indulge in the carnal arts. With Ben’s betrayal, he had gone into self-exile and hadn’t seen another human for fourteen years until the First Order had found him.

It had been so long since Luke had felt the touch of another. He lifted his hand to his cheek, remembering the way that Hux had gently cupped his face and stroked his hair. Luke doubted that the man could in any way be considered good, but he was obviously capable of being gentle and perhaps even kind.

If Luke could learn the motivation and goals of General Hux and the First Order, he might be able to influence their actions. He could admit that the New Republic wasn’t perfect, but if he could draw the First Order away from the cruelty and excesses of the Empire, those whom the Republic couldn’t protect could possibly turn to a viable alternative. And if he succeeded, then Leia’s latest guerrilla army would have little reason to send and lose men fighting against the First Order. He could still save lives without ever again raising his hand in violence.

He heard the outer door open. “Skywalker,” General Hux called.

“In here,” Luke replied.

Hux walked in through the still open bathroom door. “Here.” He shoved clothes and a small vinyl case into Luke’s arms. “Clean clothes, as promised, and a grooming and hygiene kit.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “I will be waiting outside once you have finished,” he said before walking out the door.

Loop looked down at what he had been given. An unopened package each of underwear and socks, a black shirt and a black set of pants, and a case that he found to have shaving equipment and a vacuum sealed packet containing a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. Once again, small luxuries for someone who hadn’t had them for more than a decade.

Luke briefly stroked his beard, contemplating shaving it off entirely before deciding against it. Instead, he simply cleaned up the sides and trimmed the ends, rinsing off his face once he was done. Then, he finished drying himself off, including under the collar around his neck, before getting dressed.

The shirt and pants were warm, the fabric soft against his skin. The general had guessed well at his sizes, being only a little bit off. The shirt was a little big, and the pants were a little tight, but nothing that was too uncomfortable. Luke rolled up the sleeves that hung pass his wrist and stepped out into the living area.

The general waited until Luke had reached about the middle of the room before approaching. He circled the shorter man, tugging slightly at Luke shirt. “The fit isn’t quite right,” he remarked, “but we will be getting you proper clothes tomorrow, anyway.” Back in front of the Jedi, he looked over the other man. “You do look quite good in black.”

Luke quirked his lips in a small smile. “There was a reason I was fond of it when I was a young man.”

“Hmm.” Hux stepped closer to Luke, taking his chin in one hand to tilt his face up. “You cleaned up well,” he said, turning Luke's face this way and that. “Still.” He moved his hand up to run it through Luke's hair. “You do need a trip to the ship’s barber.”

Luke couldn't help but to close his eyes for a moment at the sensation. It was all he could do not to move into the touch. By the look on the general's face, he had noticed it anyway, though he said nothing.

General Hux moved towards his desk. “Come,” he beckoned Luke, removing his greatcoat and draping it over the back of the chair. He sat down. “I want you here.” He pointed to the right of his chair. “On your knees, pet.”

Oh, thought Luke, so that _is_ going to be a thing. Nevertheless, he obeyed, sinking to his knees at the general’s side with less grace then he would had in his twenties. The general’s hand found its way to his hair again, rubbing his scalp firmly but gently, and this time Luke couldn’t stop himself from sighing and relaxing into the touch.

Hux's grin was sharp as he watched the Jedi’s reaction. “Very good, pet,” he cooed, fingers never stopping their stroking. “Now, I’ve ordered dinner to be brought to us, and I want to take the time until it gets here to set your ground rules.” He turned his chair towards Luke. “I imagine that this isn’t what you expected.”

“Not quite, no,” Luke answered.

“Did you believe that I would simply throw you onto my bed and rape you until I had had my fill?” Hux asked.

“I wouldn’t have put it _quite_ like that,” Luke murmured.

“Cheeky,” Hux chided, gripping Lux hair tightly, just to the point of pain. “You’re lucky that I like my pets to have a bit of spirit. It makes their training ever much more interesting.” He released his grip, returning to his petting as he soothed away any hurts. 

“Good to know.” Luke shifted his weight. “So, rules.”

“Yes.” The general leaned back, drawing Luke with him to rest the Jedi’s head upon his thigh. “You have one main rule: obedience. You are to obey me in all things.”

“And if I can't?”

“If you believe that you are unable to obey my orders, then you _will_ inform me.” The stroking stopped for a moment before resuming. “If feasible, I will amend my orders until you can comply. If not, then so long as you sincerely try to obey, your punishment will be minimal or even nonexistent if you fail.”

“Punishment?” Luke questioned.

“Yes,” answered Hux, “but I’ll get to that later. First, I want to discuss the rest of your rules.” He shifted his hand to lightly scratch behind Luke’s ear. “Next, you are not to harm or even attempt to harm any of my men. You won’t like the consequences if you do.

“Third, you are not to have sexual relations with another. You are mine, and if you are with someone else, it will only be because I allowed it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Luke couldn’t quite imagine _why_ anyone would want to have sex with him for any reason _other_ than trying to humiliate him, so that was an order that would be easy to obey.

“Good.” Hux’s hand moved again, thumb pressing firmly as it circled Luke’s temple. The older man hummed aloud at the change as Hux continued. “If anybody touches you or tries to touch you sexually, tell me and the offending party will be suitably disciplined.

“Last, if you are hurt, in pain, in distress, or are nearing your limits, _tell me_ ,” Hux finished.

“Even during sex?” Luke asked.

  
“Even then,” the general answered. “I will push you to your limits, even try to help you surpass them, but I will not cross them. After all,” he added, “it wouldn’t do to break my pet so soon after I’ve got it, would it?”

Luke made a small sound of agreement. “And my punishments?”

“Depending on the severity of the infraction, it could range anywhere between a simple spanking to the execution of one of those little aliens you are so fond of.” Hux leaned forward again, gripping Luke's chin tightly with his free hand. “Make no mistake, I would have no problem at all with razing that pathetic village to the ground. As far as I’m concerned, their only value is in keeping you in line.”

Luke stared up at him, finally seeing the other side to the man that had treated him so gently. This was the cold and ruthless general of the First Order, remorseless and unfeeling towards anything and anyone that wouldn't help him reach his goals. Luke licked his lips. “I understand,” he whispered.

“Good man,” Hux said softly, releasing his hold on Luke's chin as he leaned back in his seat once more. “If I need to add or make any amendments to the rules, I will inform you beforehand.” His hand returned to its soothing petting of Luke’s hair. They stayed like this in silence for few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

“Stay,” Hux ordered, standing up to open the door. Out of view behind the desk, Luke heard the general give a polite thank you to the person at the door before giving a quick dismissal. When Hux returned he was holding a tray, and when he set it down on the desk and returned to his seat, Luke notice that it had two plates on it, and two glasses with an orange liquid in them.

Hux cut whatever was on the plate then brought the fork down to Luke, one hand cupped underneath it to catch any drips. Luke raised an eyebrow but took the offered bite. Hux then took a bite from his own plate before feeding Luke once more, and they continued on exchanging bites like this, interspersed with the occasional sip of the citrusy liquid that Hux said was a nutrient drink. The meal was relatively simple fare, some sort of fowl covered in a rich brown sauce with greens and tubers on the side, though Luke didn’t doubt that it was far better than whatever the lower ranks were eating. Once they were done, Hux took the tray with its dirty dishes to the door, once more surprisingly polite as he ordered one of the troopers to return the tray to the mess.

Once the general had rounded the desk again, Luke addressed him. “You are remarkably polite to your subordinates.”

“Don’t read too much in to it, pet,” Hux said, as he picked up his greatcoat and pushed in his chair. “Politeness and the occasional bits of praise from their superiors for a job well done helps cement their loyalty to the First Order, and to me. If they believe that their efforts are appreciated, if they acknowledge that their proper place is here, working for the glory of the First Order, then they won't even conceive of subversive thoughts or actions. To this day, my training program has achieved a one hundred percent success rate.” The general sounded quite proud of this fact.

“I see.” Luke had to admit, it was quite an effective tactic. Vader had supposedly employed something similar among his own personal troops, to great success.

Hux hung his coat up in the room’s small closet. “Now up, pet. It’s time to get ready for bed.”

Luke slowly got up from the floor, knees protesting at the abuse of kneeling for so long. “I don’t think my knees are too fond of your floor,” he joked.

“I suppose I’ll have to get you a cushion, then, as I do so enjoy the sight of you on your knees for me,” Hux drawled.

They took turns brushing their teeth at the small sink, Hux removing his shirt, pants and socks and placing them in the hamper to be sent to the laundry in the morning.

The sight of the general only in his regulation gray undershirt and boxer briefs emphasized how slim and toned the taller man was. He really is a handsome man, Luke realized. Or maybe I just have a thing for redheads, he added in a bout of self-depreciation.

Hux sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs. He then grabbed one of the pillows, put it on the floor between his feet and pointed down at it. “Here, pet.”

Luke kneeled, one of the general’s hand’s steadying him as he sank down, thankful for the extra bit of cushioning. He looked at Hux's groin, expecting the other man to demand a repeat of earlier.

Hux noticed his gaze. “Not tonight, pet,” he assured. “While I would enjoy having your mouth again, it is not necessary.” He guided Luke’s head to his lap, thumb rubbing soothing circles on his scalp. “I wish to inform you of the schedule for tomorrow. Breakfast will be here in my quarters. You will have a physical afterward, and a technician will be inspecting your hand. You will also receive a new wardrobe. After lunch, I have duties that I must attend to, so you will be escorted back to my quarters, where you will remain until I return. A guard will be posted, both for your own safety and to ensure that you do not attempt to escape.” He tipped Luke’s head up to look him in the eye. “Any questions?”

The Jedi frowned. “There is nothing wrong with my hand,” he said, flexing the mechanical limb in question.

Hux tsked. “Bare metal and exposed circuitry left uncovered for how long?” He shook his head.” I will not have any issues cropping up that might be prevented with just a little maintenance. No, you will have that hand looked at in the morning.” He stroked Luke’s neck above the collar. “Now, it’s time for bed.”

The general helped Luke rise once more before picking up the pillow and untucking the bedsheets. “Here.” He tossed the pillow to Luke.

“I suppose I’m sleeping on the floor,” the Jedi remarked, looking down at the pillow in his hands.

Hux huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, pulling down the sheets. “Our bargain was for a warm, comfortable place to sleep, was it not?”

“Compared to where I’ve been sleeping the last fourteen years, your floor _would_ be comfortable,” Luke replied. “If I’m not sleeping there, where am I sleeping?”

“On the bed, of course,” the general replied. “At my feet, like a proper pet.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. If General Hux thought that being made to lay at his feet like a dog would humiliate him, then he was sorely mistaken. “Well, your bed looks far softer than my old cot,” he remarked. “I don’t think that I’ve had such luxury accommodations in my life.” He placed the pillow at the end of the bed.

“Good to know that my humble quarters far exceed your standards,” the general snarked. He turned off the lights. “Sleep, pet,” he ordered, getting under the sheets.

“Good night, General.” Luke curled up at the foot of the bed, covering himself with the end of the blanket.

What a day, the Jedi Master thought. That morning, he had gotten up, ready to start a day that would be the same as every day before it for the last fourteen years. That afternoon, he had been captured by Imperial remnants, fully expecting to be tortured and eventually killed. Now, he was clean, warm, with a pleasantly full belly and a soft place to sleep.

Luke hadn’t been so comfortable in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. If this is what he had to look forward to until the general finally deemed his usefulness at an end, the rest of his likely much shorter life might not be so bad.

The toll of the day finally caught up to the old Jedi, and he at last succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux woke up feeling much more rested than he usually did. It took a moment before he remembered the night before. When he did, he allowed a victorious smile to spread across his face as he pushed himself up to look at his latest prize.

The old Jedi was still curled up on his side at Hux's feet. His flesh hand was a patch of warmth as it gripped Hux's ankle, his prosthetic curled up against his chest. The man looked like nothing so much as an old mutt, starved and beaten but still hoping for a gentle hand and a bit of kindness. The night before only cemented that image in Hux's mind as he remembered the way Skywalker had eaten from his hand and moved into his touch.

As he watched the older man sleeping, his mind drifted towards more violent fantasies involving Skywalker. He wondered what the Jedi would look like with dark bruises forming a second collar around his throat, wrists and ankles red and raw from harsh ropes. He thought of leaving bruised and bloody teeth marks on Skywalker's chest and the inside of the man's thighs, of whipping the man until his arm grew tired as he left the Jedi with painful welts crossing his back, blood beading where the skin had broken. Heat settled in his gut as he continued to fantasize, seeing in his mind's eye how he would torture Skywalker's nipples with his fingers, teeth and clamps to leave them chafed and bruised. How beautiful the man would look, body wracked with pained pleasure as he begged Hux for release.

Hux shook himself from his fantasies. Skywalker had been broken long before he had come to Hux and to push him so far too soon would completely shatter the man and leave behind only an empty shell of a human. No, Hux would have to go slowly, carefully molding the Jedi into something useful to Hux and the First Order. Last night had shown him how well the man responded to gentle touches and small comforts and how willing he was to accept simple, seemingly harmless commands. All Hux had to do was continue as he had and he would bind Skywalker to him tighter than he would with chains and shackles.

He checked his chrono and saw that he still had nearly an hour before breakfast would be brought and decided against waking Skywalker. Instead he grabbed his data pad to get an early start on his work. Before he did he checked on the status of the ‘toys' that he had bought for his pet the day before and decided to order another item for Skywalker, browsing through the options. He finally found the perfect one, a plush red velvet cushion fit to display precious treasure. It was just right to show off Skywalker kneeling willingly at his side while protecting his pet's knees.

His order placed, Hux proceeded to do what work he could before it was time to eat. Ten minutes before breakfast was scheduled to arrive he saved what he had done and set aside the pad. He pulled his foot out of Skywalker's grip, watching a the Jedi stirred from the movement.

“Up, pet,” Hux coaxed. “It's almost time to eat.”

Skywalker groaned, grimacing. He blinked sleep hazed eyes up at Hux, frowning as he tried to remember where he was at. “General Hux,” he said once he had recognized the other man. He rubbed his flesh hand over his face. “Good morning, General,” he added, voice still rough from sleep.

“Good morning,” Hux replied. He swung his legs off the bed. “Get up. We have much to do this morning and breakfast is almost here.”

Skywalker uncurled from his place on the bed, just avoiding falling off. Once he was on his feet, Hux had him help straighten the bedclothes. It took a few tries for the older man to fold the sheet corners to Hux's standards, but the bed was soon done to Hux's satisfaction.

Almost immediately after they had finished breakfast arrived. When Hux retrieved the tray with their food and went to put it on his desk, he was pleased to see that Skywalker was already at the side of his chair, kneeling on the pillow that Hux had given him. The general gave the man a few pats on the head as a reward for taking his proper place without prompting and put the food down.

Breakfast was as simple as dinner had been. Two cups of tea, buttered toast, eggs over hard and cubed pieces of fruit. Hux cut up Skywalker's portion of eggs and toast into more manageable pieces before offering the other man a bite of egg. The Jedi didn't hesitate, taking the food from Hux's fork and even a piece of toast from Hux's fingers. Hux praised him for that, running the fingers of his clean hand through Skywalker's hair.

The Jedi was more talkative this morning compared to last night. After Hux gave the man a sip of tea he commented, “This is good tea.” Skywalker seemed surprised at that.

“I have a particular taste in teas,” Hux explained, “and this is one of my favorites. It's more cost effective to buy and cook food in bulk, even for the officers. However, I can’t stand the taste of caff, so I make sure that the kitchens keep a constant supply of my favorite teas on board.”

“You have good taste.”

Hux simply hummed, taking a sip of his own tea.

After a few more bites, Skywalker spoke up again. “I just realized,” he said, “that I don't actually know much about the First Order. I know that you're some of what's left of the Empire, but not much else.”

This was a topic that Hux was more than happy to expound upon. “The First Order seeks to eliminate the chaos in this galaxy. We have brought peace and order to those planets that the Republic has neglected.” He took another sip of his tea. “The New Republic is weak and as a result the planets at the far reaches of its grasp are nearly lawless. The galaxy needs a firm, powerful hand to guide it.”

“And you think that's you?” Skywalker leaned his head against Hux's knee and Hux reached down to pet him.

“Of course.” Hux stopped his petting to give the other man a piece of fruit. “The Republic obviously isn't fit.” He followed up the fruit with a bite of toast, enjoying the touch of Skywalker's lips and tongue as the man shamelessly licked the butter off of Hux's fingers.

The Jedi licked his lips clean. “The Empire thought the same thing. Didn't exactly work out for them.”

“The Empire had weaknesses that the First Order has eliminated.” Hux wiped away the butter that the other man had missed. “We may be smaller, but we are far better. Better quality, better technology. All of the Empire’s strengths and none of its weaknesses.”

“Can you avoid the Empire's mistakes?” Skywalker accepted another sip of tea.

“And what mistakes are those?” Hux took a bite of his own breakfast.

“There were reasons why people rebelled, you know. The Empire didn't care about its people. I wasn't the only one who joined the Rebel Alliance out of spite, especially after Alderaan.”

“You mean to say that you _weren't_ raised from infancy to destroy the Empire?” Hux finished off his eggs.

Skywalker looked affronted. “What? Of course not! I was a moisture farmer!”

“Then you'll have to tell me the story sometime.” Hux sighed. “Not now, unfortunately. We have a busy morning ahead of us and we need to get ready.” He took the tray with their dirty dishes to the door, giving it to one of the troopers before coming back to help Skywalker to his feet.

“Go and take a shower, pet.” Hux told the Jedi. “I'll shave and brush my teeth while you're in there.”

“You're not joining me?” Skywalker asked. “Wouldn't it be faster if we showered together?”

Hux smirked. “Disappointed, pet?” he purred, placing an hand on the Jedi's waist. He leaned down to whisper in the older man's ear. “Unfortunately, we are on a tight schedule. I'm not sure if I'd be able to control myself with you right there, naked and wet. No.” He pulled away slightly. “It would be better if we showered separately.” He left a soft, chaste kiss on Skywalker's forehead. “Now off you go.”

The Jedi shook his head, a bemused smile on his face, but did as instructed.

Hux wasn't being entirely truthful. While the thought of sharing the shower with the other man was appealing, and might test even his control, he wanted to give the man just a bit longer to finish accepting his place as Hux's pet. Skywalker was still pushing, testing Hux's control. Sharing the shower might be faster, but Hux wanted Skywalker to be more comfortable with him. That meant giving the man privacy to undress before he entered the refresher himself.

Hux waited until he heard the water start before he went in. First Order regulations stated that its men be clean shaven so he always shaved first as part of his morning hygiene routine. Hux's body naturally didn't have much hair, but there were usually a few patches of stubble in the morning that had to be taken care of. Once he had rinsed his face clean of leftover foam and cut hair he put on aftershave and started to brush his teeth.

Skywalker finished his shower while Hux was rinsing his mouth. With the shower curtain only mostly closed, the Jedi grabbed a towel off the towel rack, quickly drying himself before coming out with the towel wrapped around his waist. As the man left the ‘fresher, Hux allowed himself a moment to appreciate the parts of Skywalker's body that were uncovered. Oh yes, it would be far from a hardship to take the man to bed. And with how comfortable with his body the man seemed to be around Hux, that might happen sooner than he had anticipated.

Before he left, Skywalker stopped at the door and turned to Hux. “I, uh, don't have any other clothes to wear.”

“Just put on what you were last night,” Hux told him. “It's still clean enough.”

Skywalker shrugged. “Alright then. If you would?” He pointed towards his clothes, neatly folded and placed on the closed seat of the toilet.

“Of course.” Hux tossed the bundle of clothing to the other man. Clothes in hand Skywalker left the ‘fresher. With the Jedi gone, Hux got undressed and took his shower, at one point hearing Skywalker brush his teeth. He was quick, stepping out not much later to dry himself with the other towel before he wrapped it around his waist and exited the refresher.

Skywalker was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. Hux eyed the wrinkles on the bedsheets in distaste but let it go without comment. He removed his towel from his waist to sling it around his neck to catch any stray drops of water dripping from his still damp hair. Unabashed in his nudity, he crossed the room to his closet to take out his uniform and underwear, noticing Skywalker watching him as he did. “Like what you see?” he drawled, putting on his boxers.

Skywalker hummed. “You're certainly easy on the eyes” he murmured, deliberately looking Hux up and down.

Hux actually laughed out loud at that. “Why, pet, are you trying to seduce me?” He pulled on his undershirt.

“Is it working?” Skywalker's smile was downright flirty.

Hux just chuckled and shook his head, putting on the rest of his uniform.

Once he was fully dressed, greatcoat over his shoulders, he led Skywalker to the med bay, stormtrooper guard at their back. The CMO, Lieutenant Commander Iren Lavern, had been told to expect them and was already set up for Skywalker’s examination with a medical droid stationed beside one of the beds. The stormtroopers were positioned outside the privacy curtain, but the physician was unwilling to argue when Hux insisted on being present for the Jedi's physical.

The physical was fairly quick, the lieutenant commander asking Skywalker questions while the droid took readings of various vital functions. At one point an unwary Skywalker yelped when the droid unexpectedly drew blood before it sent the blood analysis to the physician’s data pad.

He looked over the results as Skywalker glared at the droid, rubbing at the arm the needle had pierced. “Well,” he finally said to Hux, “he is in surprisingly good health for a man of his age and… _circumstances_.” He scrolled through the information on the screen. “He's slightly overweight for his age and height with a minor vitamin C deficiency, both likely as a result of his diet. The addition of fresh fruits and vegetables to his diet and a moderate exercise regimen should take care of both of those issues.”

“I will take it into consideration,” Hux said. “Is there anything else?”

“Nothing of medical concern. I do want to see him a week from now for immunizations and a prostate exam.” Hux caught Skywalker's grimace at the mention of the exam. “I do hope,” Lavern said carefully, “that in the event of injury Skywalker will be immediately remanded into my care.” The man was obviously uncomfortable with what he was implying.

Hux's glare could have froze over Tatooine and his voice was as dry as Jakku when he replied. “While it is none of your business, I will ensure that my pet will receive the appropriate medical attention when necessary. I assure you that my pet's health is of the utmost concern to me.” Lavern looked like he had bitten into a lemon when Hux reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Skywalker's ear and continued the motion to caress the man's jaw. There was a hint of mischief on the Jedi's face as he leaned in to the touch, exaggerating the action for the lieutenant commander's benefit. Hux rewarded him with a fond smile, pleased at the man's reaction.

Hux brought his arm back behind his back, posture ramrod straight. “Is there anything else?” he snapped.

“No, General.”

“Good.” He gestured to Skywalker. “Come, pet.” He turned on his heel and pushed aside the privacy curtain, Skywalker close behind and the stormtroopers falling in as they passed.

Hux slowed his pace enough for Skywalker to reach his side. “That was quite the performance,” he said, his gaze still straight ahead.

“I figure that I will be safer among your crew if it's believed that I'm your willing pet,” the Jedi replied.

“Not a bad idea. And you do play the role so well,” Hux slyly added.

“Glad you approve,” Skywalker muttered. He dropped back just a little to stay just a step behind Hux.

Their next stop was maintenance, to see a mechanic with some experience with prosthetic limbs. The woman, Petty Officer 2nd Class Marian Venn, was a gruff, no-nonsense sort, her maintenance overalls grease and oil stained. Despite that, she was surprisingly gentle when she took Skywalker's hand between her own.

She went over the hand with magnifying lenses, probes and other tiny tools, keeping a running commentary as she worked.

“There's quite a bit of corrosion on the struts,” she said as she prodded the metal with a probe. She carefully bent the fingers and rotated the wrist. “The joints could do with a bit of oiling. Flex your fingers,” she told Skywalker before having him run through different movements. “The servos for the ring and pinky fingers are lagging and a lot of the wires are partially stripped. Have you been experiencing any pain?”

Skywalker shrugged. “Some. It started up a few years ago, but I hardly notice it now.”

Venn glared at him. “It shouldn't be hurting at all! Here,” she prodded at an exposed wire, eliciting a yelp from the Jedi, “you're getting feedback from mostly bare wires coming into contact with each other. You're lucky that your hand is even working!”

“If you would please refrain from injuring my pet,” Hux said dryly.

“My apologies, General.”

Hux waved his hand in dismissal. “Never mind. What is your opinion on the state of his hand?”

“It's practically ancient technology,” she replied “I'd have to strip and replace the entire wiring system, repair or replace servos, oil all the joints and put an anti-corrosion coating to all the bare metal. In my expert opinion, it would be easier, faster and cheaper to just replace the whole thing.”

“You know,” Skywalker interjected, “this is still my hand you're talking about. Shouldn't I get a say in this?”

Hux ignored him. “How long would it take to replace it?”

The petty officer barely glanced at the Jedi. “Depends on whether or not you want a synthskin covering on it. I have most of the parts to build a decent replacement right here. The most time-consuming part of the process would be machining the phalanges. It should take me two, two and a half weeks for me to put it together. If you want synthskin, it would be a few more days for the order to get processed, shipped and delivered, and then it would be another day or so to fit it to the hand.”

“And if I decide to leave it uncovered?” Hux questioned.

“I'd put a protective coating over the metal either way, just in case. For extra protection I would suggest a glove,” she replied. “Especially if you don't want the joints to pinch or catch on anything…sensitive.”

Well, it seemed that something of his deal with Skywalker was making the rounds of the ship's gossip mill. It wasn't likely to be more than rumors and guesses, but Hux hadn't exactly been subtle about what he did with Skywalker.

“I'll see how he does with a glove for now,” he decides. “If I deem it insufficient, then sythskin will be ordered. Inform me once the replacement is finished.”

“Of course, General.” She saluted, then turned to put her tools away.

“Let’s go, pet,” Hux said, taking the Jedi by the elbow. “We still have one more stop before lunch.”

The final stop was at the quartermaster’s to get clothes for the older man. Thankfully, their business there was blissfully quick. Hux had guessed closely enough to Skywalker’s sizes that they only needed to get the next size over to get a proper fit. Hux requisitioned a week’s worth of clothes for the man along with two pairs of workout clothes. They were done in less than ten minutes, with plenty of time left for lunch.

Hux brought Skywalker to the officers mess to eat. The older man hesitated when they approached the long tables with bench seats, uncertain of what was expected of him.

“Sit at the table, pet,” Hux told him. “The benches would make it far too awkward to feed you properly, and we didn’t bring anything to protect your knees, anyways. Just sit, and I’ll bring us some lunch.” He addressed the stormtroopers. “Watch him.”

“Yes, sir!” they replied in unison, snapping quick salutes.

Hux retrieved the two trays of food quickly, not wanting to leave the Jedi alone for very long. Who knew what sort of mischief the man would get up to, even under guard? Thankfully, the man had chosen to sit quietly at the table, glancing around in mild curiosity. Even so, he was still drawing attention from the other officers in the mess. Given who he was and the circumstances behind his capture, that was hardly surprising. Unfortunately it was only going to fuel the rumor mills.

Hux placed a tray in front of Skywalker, sitting down across from him with his own. Lunch was a sandwich and a cup of vegetable stew, so eating in the mess hall had been an excellent decision. The hassle of crumbs and spills if he had fed Skywalker by hand was almost too horrible to contemplate. Although, if he were to have seated the smaller man in his lap…

He banished the thought almost as soon as it came. It wouldn’t do to distract himself with such fantasies in public. Instead, he focused on eating his food, watching Skywalker as he did so.

The older man was enjoying his meal, blowing lightly on a spoonful of stew to cool it before taking a bite. “You have good cooks,” he said, glancing up at Hux before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I’ll be sure to pass on your compliments,” Hux replied. He took a few more bites before addressing the Jedi again. “I prefer to take my lunch here in the mess hall. I find it more efficient than returning to my quarters.”

“And you’re all about efficiency,” Skywalker said with a small smile.

“Quite.” Hux took another bite. “Lunch is likely to be the only time when you will be allowed to sit at a table and feed yourself.”

Skywalker rolled his eyes. “However will I manage?”

Hux ignored his dramatics. “Once you’re done, you will be escorted by your guard back to my quarters while I return to work. I expect to be back by 2000 hours and I expect you to be ready before I return.”

“And what am I supposed to do between then and now?”

“In the top left drawer of my desk I have a data pad with a number of books stored onto it,” Hux told the Jedi. “Choose whatever you like. That should be enough to keep you entertained.”

The rest of the meal passed quickly and Skywalker was soon escorted out of the mess hall as Hux headed to the bridge.

The general was pleased to note that everything on the bridge was running smoothly despite his absence for half a day. His crew were well trained and Lieutenant Mitaka was a competent leader despite his nervous disposition.

“Lieutenant,” Hux barked. “What is the status on our spies?”

“Almost half of them are in place, though no contact has been made as of yet,” Mitaka reported.

Hux gave one short, sharp nod. “Good. Keep me informed on the mission's progress.”

“Of course, General,” the lieutenant replied. “Also, the Supreme Leader had requested that you contact him at your earliest convenience.” Which meant, of course, immediately.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Is that all?”

“Yes, General.” Mitaka snapped a picture perfect salute. Hux quickly returned it before heading to the holo chamber.

He had expected Supreme Leader Snoke to demand a meeting once he was informed of Skywalker's capture. Hux's only worry was that Snoke would order the Jedis execution despite the man’s potential usefulness. Even if Skywalker had no more insight into the Resistance and Organa, the First Order’s possession of the man was a powerful propaganda tool. Dead, the Jedi Master was a martyr, a memory and ideal that the Resistance could rally around. Alive, he was a weapon against the Resistance, a symbol of the First Order’s power that they could convert even the legendary Luke Skywalker to their cause.

Now, Hux just needed to convince the Supreme Leader of that.

The hologram flickered on, displaying the twisted visage of the First Order’s leader.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greeted, posture straight as a ruler.

“General Hux.” Snoke leaned forward in his throne. “You have found Skywalker, I hear, and he hasn’t been executed?”

“Correct, Supreme Leader,” the general replied. “He is currently in my personal custody.”

“Oh?” Snoke leaned back. “And why is that?”

“Skywalker’s knowledge of Organa and other top Resistance leaders can be useful to us,” Hux explained. “It will allow us to predict their response to certain information and actions taken against them. I have already implemented a plan to leak information regarding the location of a band of pirates that have targeted both the First Order and the Resistance’s ships. I expect the Resistance to not only rid us of a thorn in our side, but to spend men and ships doing so, without us having to fire a single shot.”

“Hmm.” Snoke tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne. “And your ‘personal custody’ of Skywalker?”

“The man is broken and desperate for human contact,” Hux said. “This makes him easy to manipulate, especially with sex.”

The Supreme Leader chuckled darkly, an ugly sneer on his lips. “How far Skywalker has fallen, spreading his legs for his enemy. Very well. You have until Kylo Ren returns to the _Finalizer_ to prove Skywalker’s worth and demonstrate your control over him.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.” Ren was due to return within the week. “I won’t fail you.”

“We shall see.” The hologram flickered then died.

Hux breathed out a sigh relief. He would get to keep Skywalker, for now. The man was too useful to lose, and so pretty on his knees. Hux just hoped that his latest gamble paid off.

He returned to the bridge for the rest of this shift, commanding his ship with his usual cold control. When shift was over, he headed to the kitchens before he returned to his pet. He put together a small plate of crackers, cheese and fruit slices and grabbed an unopened bottle of water before heading back to his quarters.

Dinner was already on his desk, Skywalker on his knees beside the chair. The man had accurately guessed at what Hux was expecting for him when he returned, his hair still damp from his shower. That was good, that meant that there would be less time between dinner and play. Skywalker looked curious at the covered plate in Hux's hand, but stayed quiet as Hux placed the plate and water bottle on the bedside table.

Hux stroked the Jedi’s hair as he sat down at his desk, pleased with the way the man moved into the touch. They ate dinner, Hux offering the older man pets and gentle touches almost as often as food, wanting to keep the man as calm and relaxed as possible before that night’s main event.

Finally, the meal was finished. It was time. With the trays returned there was no more waiting.

“Up, pet,” Hux commanded. “Strip and get on the bed.” He picked up Skywalker's pillow and tossed it on to the bed. He watched as the Jedi removed his clothes and got on the bed, directing him to lay on his back. “Look at me, pet,” he ordered, slowly removing his own clothes. Soon, every stitch was gone, socks the last to go, and Hux moved towards the Jedi.

He kneeled on the bed, placing a thigh between Skywalker's own. He leaned over the other man, one arm by Skywalker's shoulder for support as the other rested on the man’s hip, thumb rubbing tiny circles on the bare skin.

“What a pretty pet I have,” Hux cooed.

“There's no need for flattery,” Skywalker murmured back. “I'm well aware of what I look like.”

“You're too hard on yourself,” Hux said, nuzzling at the Jedi's neck. He ran the hand on Skywalker's hip up his side. He wasn't exaggerating for Skywalker's sake. The man's weight wasn't entirely from fat, as the doctor had believed, but sheer muscle. He ran his hand over the other man's stomach, feeling the firm muscles under the layer of fat. “Look at all this muscle,” he added, rubbing his hand over Skywalker's toned chest.

The older man was a full body blusher, Hux noted, watching the flush of pink creep down Skywalker's neck and across his chest. “Such a powerful body,” Hux whispered in Skywalker's ear before nipping the skin just behind it. The Jedi's arms were corded with strength, thigh delightfully thick between his own. Even without the Force, the man was likely strong enough to take down Hux in a fair fight. The thought of having control of all that power was quite arousing for him. This was a body formed from a hard, active life and Hux resolved to keep Skywalker on an exercise regimen to maintain this beautiful body.

Hux pushed himself up to look down at the Jedi spread out before him. He shifted to put both his knees between Skywalker's legs, spreading the man's thighs with his hands and leaning down to mouth at the inner thigh, the creamy skin untouched by the sun. The man tasted of clean skin with just a hint of soap and Hux wondered if he tasted like that all over. One hand drifted up the back of a muscled thigh to cup an asscheek. Firm, with just enough plushness to get a good grip, Hux kneaded the flesh beneath his hand as he hummed in pleasure.

He pulled away from Skywalker's thigh, satisfied at the sight if the vivid mark he left on the pale skin. “Beautiful,” Hux whispered.

Skywalker blushed again, turning his face away from Hux. “None of that, now,” Hux tutted, grasping the man's chin to turn his face back. “I want to see those pretty eyes of yours, pet.” And what beautiful eyes they were. Just as brilliantly blue as they had been in Skywalker's youth, set in a face that, while scarred and worn, still held a shadow of his youthful beauty. The man had aged far better than his circumstances might have suggested.

Skywalker stared up at Hux, eyes wide and guileless. He seemed flustered at Hux's words, blush darkening in his embarrassment. He's sort of adorable, Hux thought. The poor thing doesn't know how to take a compliment. The man had been so starved of praise, compliments and touch that the slightest amount of affection affected him greatly. That vulnerability would make Hux's plans for the man easier. All it would take was a gentle touch, a firm guiding hand, and Luke Skywalker would be utterly and irrevocably his.

Which meant that right now, he had to be careful with how he treated Skywalker. Tonight was meant to be entirely about the Jedi's pleasure. Despite Hux's desire to inflict as much pain as pleasure on Skywalker, that level of sexual sadism would have to be worked up to over time. Instead, he would be gentle with the man to help gain his trust.

Hux continued his exploration of Skywalker's body, turning his attention to the man's genitals. His groin was covered in thick wiry curls that, much like the rest of his hair, had gone mostly gray with a hint of his old honey blond. Hux would have to trim it before he could use some of the toys he had bought for the man.

Nestled in the hair was Skywalker's penis, still disappointingly soft despite Hux's earlier ministrations. The Jedi noticed where he was looking. “It's, ah, not as easy for me anymore,” he said wryly. “It takes a lot more for me to get and keep an erection.” 

That was likely a result of Skywalker's age. Even Hux's own performance no longer matched what he had been capable of even a decade ago.

“That's quite alright,” Hux said. “All I want is for you to feel good tonight.” He took Skywalker in hand, stroking him from root to tip as he cupped the man's balls with his other hand, Skywalker's breath catching at the touch.

“Well, you're certainly achieving that.” Skywalker's voice was husky, his words followed by a quiet moan as Hux massaged his balls.

Hux allowed the hand on Skywalker's balls to drift lower, ghosting across his perineum to the man's hidden pucker. He could feel the ring of muscle clench as the Jedi instinctively reacted to the unfamiliar touch in such an intimate place. Fine tremors started in the man's body despite the pleasure building in his veins.

The general removed his hand from Skywalker's cock to run it gently up the man's trembling flank. “Shh,” Hux soothed. He pressed lightly against the Jedi's hole, careful not to breach it. “You're not ready for that, pet,” Hux whispered into Skywalker's ear before nipping and sucking on the Jedi's neck just above the inhibitor collar. He soothed the marks he made soon after with a warm, wet tongue.

He moved his hand from Skywalker's hole to knuckle at the firm flesh just before the older man's anus, firmly massaging the sensitive gland within. Hux felt Skywalker's moan, breath and heartbeat picking up speed. He moved back up to whisper, “I want you completely clean, inside and out, before I finally take you.” He kept pressure on the Jedi's prostate from the outside, sucking another mark onto the man's throat as he finally began to beg.

“Please,” Skywalker gasped. “Please, please, General. I, I need-" He cut off with a whine as Hux removed his hands only to moan again as Hux rubbed and pinched one of his nipples between long, clever fingers. Hux moved his mouth from Skywalker's throat to the other nipple, sucking, nibbling and licking as he added a tiny amount of pain to the Jedi's pleasure. In time, he hoped, the man would associate the two together. 

Lost in the sensations that his body was experiencing, Skywalker scrabbled at Hux's back with his flesh hand, metal one twisting the sheets at his side in a durasteel fist as he babbled half-formed words and phrases. “No, no, no, please,” he begged as Hux pulled away completely.

Hux ran his hands up and down the outsides of Skywalker's muscular thighs as he looked at his work. “So beautiful,” he sighed, running his eyes over the older man's body. The Jedi's chest was rising and falling rapidly with each gasping breath, nipples red and peaked. There was a line of vivid love bites on one side of Skywalker's neck. “You've been so good for me, pet.” The praise seemed to go straight to the Jedi's cock, hips thrusting in a futile attempt to find friction.

Skywalker's dick, still only half hard, was shorter than Hux's own, but had a greater girth. It would be quite the delicious mouthful and very pleasurable to ride, if Skywalker was good enough for him. Hux palmed the man's length and the Jedi keened, back arching in a perfect bow for a moment before falling back onto the bed.

Hux decided that Skywalker was ready and reached over to the nightstand to open the top drawer and grab the bottle of lube there. He poured some into the cupped palm of his right hand, letting it pool there for a few moments to warm it. He then trickled it over his and Skywalker's cocks before taking both of their members in hand, spreading the slick over them with slow strokes. Skywalker bucked up to urge Hux to go faster before the general held his hip down with his dry hand.

Hux hiked one of Skywalker's legs up, removing his hand from between their bodies as he laid himself down over the older man. They moved against each other, hands caressing sweat slick skin. Hux alternated between sucking and nipping more dark marks onto Skywalker's neck and whispering both praise and every wicked thing he wanted to do to the man.

Skywalker, for his part, was reduced to a litany of “Please,” “More,” and long repetitions of “Ah, ah, ah.” He panted heavily in Hux's ear, breath picking up as Hux grasped his buttocks for better leverage and increased his pace. Trapped between their bodies their lengths slid against each other, the slick friction drawing them ever closer to completion.

With a short cry, Hux released across their stomachs. He thrust against Skywalker erratically in the throes of his orgasm as he chased his pleasure. Skywalker, still not fully hard, followed soon after, his semen adding to the wet warmth between them.

Hux waited for his breath to slow before he carefully pulled away from Skywalker, ignoring the low sound of disappointment from the man as he moved. The Jedi beneath him was hazy from his orgasm and already fighting the call of sleep. Hux went to the ‘fresher, cleaning the lube and cum off of himself with a damp washcloth. He rinsed it off and returned to clean off Skywalker before tossing the washcloth into the hamper.

He climbed into bed, Skywalker grumbling sleepily as he propped the man up against himself, back to chest. “Not yet, pet,” Hux said softly, reaching for the covered plate and bottle on the nightstand. “You'll thank me for this in the morning.” Hux fed him the fruit, cheese and crackers in between sips of water until all the food was gone and the bottle was empty. “Very good, pet,” Hux praised once Skywalker was done, petting the man's hair gently.

The sleepy Skywalker was completely lax and pliant as Hux positioned him at the foot of the bed, barely stirring as Hux placed a pillow under his head. He pulled the end of the blanket over Skywalker, covering him completely before going to bed himself. He laid down a bit lower on the bed than normal to give his pet as much of the blanket as possible as a reward for his performance that night.

As he closed his eyes he felt Skywalker shift a little closer to the warmth of his body, almost laying across Hux's feet. Yes, his pet had performed quite well.


End file.
